


Disney's Prince(ss)

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Sacrifice [15]
Category: The Secret Saturdays
Genre: Disney Movies, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Humor, humor attempt, kids are teens are kids, movies - Freeform, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Silly drabble about Disney movies our kiddos may like.





	Disney's Prince(ss)

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhhhh. . .I don't actually have an explanation.

 

_Disney's Prince(ss)_

* * *

 

He didn't know why, but he loved older Disney Movies.

Something about the old classic tales ( _even if they were changed up quite a bit_ ), the smooth flow of hand-drawn animation, and the colorful characters displayed on-screen never ceased to amaze him.

( _And, okay, he did like the songs from the older ones; sue him._ )

He had a few particular favourites: 'Sleeping Beauty' ( _strangely enough_ ), 'Snow White' ( _Hey; it's a classic_ ), 'The Aristocats' ( _surprisingly_ ), and 'Lady & The Tramp' ( _No comment_ ).

His friends had different tastes, of course.

 _She_  liked 'The Lion King' ( _Oddly_ ) and 'Oliver & Company'.  _He_  liked 'The Jungle Book' ( _Number one only, even if it_ was _really off from the book_ ), as well as 'Treasure Planet' and 'Atlantis'. ( _Okay; they_ all _liked the last two._ )

His two friends both liked 'Beauty & The Beast' ( _as if he couldn't guess why . . ._ ), but it wasn't his "cup of tea", as they say.

There was one movie that he and one of his friends liked  _and_ hated. It was one that  _She_  didn't understand why, of course. Not that they expected her to.

But 'The Little Mermaid', was a very controversial movie to watch.

They liked the concept of an underwater civilization ( _Both having been to Kumari Kandam attributed to that_ ), but since they  _both_  had knowledge of Marine Biology ( _One of them knowing more about Zoology in general, and both understanding the cryptid aspects of Zoology and Marine Biology_ ), it was a little hard to watch it with all the … inconsistencies, let's say.

( _And that battle with the Siren oh-so-long-ago made them both not too fond of Mermaids …_ )

So they had mixed feelings about the movie. And whenever they, er, 'discussed' the problems of it, Wadi would get after them about talking during the movie.

(And man, did she know how to smack someone upside the head, Ulraj thought ruefully.)

 


End file.
